Conventionally, techniques of a volatile disinfectant exist a lot. For examples, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-130173 (Patent Literature 1) discloses quick-drying disinfectant obtained by combining sterilization disinfectant with adhesive, the sterilization disinfectant consisting of combinations of carboxy vinyl polymers, natural polysaccharides and/or derivative, fatty acid ester and lower alcohol. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-86408 (Patent Literature 2) discloses quick-drying finger disinfectant containing alcohol solution. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-89388 (Patent Literature 3) discloses quick-drying germicide obtained by combining alcohol with an acetylated sodium hyaluronate, the quick-drying germicide having excellent skin protection and moisture retaining effects. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-297270 (Patent Literature 4) discloses quick-drying disinfectant containing alcohol and two kinds of oxide.
In techniques of non-volatile disinfectant, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-139645 (Patent Literature 5) discloses an ozone enclosure viscous body and a generation device, the ozone enclosure viscous body obtained by enclosing ozone gas for high viscosity material.
By the way, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2009-525974 (Patent Literature 6) that this inventor invented earlier discloses a disinfectant having ozone, the disinfectant characterized in that the disinfectant has been given sterilizing power by stirring a liquid paraffin or a vaseline under mixing ozone, to thereby contain ozone. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-234132 (Patent Literature 7) that this inventor invented earlier discloses silicone oil having ozone, the silicone oil characterized in that the silicone oil has been given sterilizing power by stirring silicone oil under bubbling ozone as bubbles into the silicone oil to thereby contain ozone as microbubbles in the silicone oil.